


DUNGEONS AND DRAGONS Also tony stark

by Littlnightraven



Category: Marvel
Genre: Dragon Tony, Hurt Tony Stark, Other, sorry if it's weird
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2018-12-25 13:08:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12036528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlnightraven/pseuds/Littlnightraven
Summary: What if tony never came out of the worm hole but instead got captured by Thanos And turned into the the galaxy's newest weapon. everyone els on earth think he's dead and fury has heard a warning...





	1. To get u all caught up

**Author's Note:**

> Warning you all now this is my first fanfiction I'm young and have terrible punctuation and spelling but other than that enjoy

As tony flys higher and higher over the city, gaining speed headed towards the portal without a second thought he, flings himself through the portal. The Communications die and his suit begins to freeze. Tony looks in horror at the devistaion that was coming towards earth.

(On the hellicarryer)  
Every single agent CHEERS I exitment they saved New York.Fury smiles but suddenly relizes he forgot about tony. He tries to communicate with Tony but as he expected NOTHING....

(Back to tony)  
To Tony's horror AN ARMADA... The black sky is filled with what must be ninety ships in a vague cluster. Most of them hang still in the air Some move swimmingly about. As he draws near to the mother ship tony lets go of the missile It whistles off into the  
blackness. As soon as he dose his suit shuts of and starts to float back into the empty abiss of space.The missile reaches the Mother ship causing the entire ARMADA to burst into a supernova, creating a spectacular heavenly display what a sight to see tony thinks.

(Back on earth)  
Suddenly, all of the CHITAURI SOLDIERS and LEVIATHANS  
KEEL OVER and begin to SHAKE, then stop dropping dead on the spot, the remaining AVENGERS look up at the worm hole looking for tony,not sure if he'll make it but looking hopefully he will they all hope. Still holding the scepter in hand, Natasha shifts aroundwaiting."Come on, Stark..." She whispers to know one Thor and Cap see the after math of the exposition heading towards the portal. Thor nods to Steve and with a heavy heart Steve looks back at the portal one last time and seeing nothing he says with a grief strained voice "Close it..."With slight hesitation Natasha pulls the scepter out, the TESSERACT turns off its energy beam and the portal closes.oEveryone was looking towards the sky for any hint a sign for the one and only red and gold suit, but after seeing nothing they gave in to the realization tony stark was dead.

 

(Back to tony)

Tony woke up in what looked like a cell on a ship in God knows where, with one more look around his new prison he whispered "where the hell am I" into the darkness...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He gave his life to save us and close that portal now you want us to do what!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning swearing but who cares it's fun!

it feels like he's been on this bloody alien ship for months but in reality it's been weeks 3 weeks exact. Tony was leaning against the wall his head resting against the cool metal. Every so often they bring what they call food it's literally shit, so tony doesn't bother to eat he wonders why feed him they will only kill him in the end. As he ponders over how he will escape or more likely die he doesn't notice the large armed guards thumping down the hall towards his cell. With an earpercing screech from the heavy metal door as its opens the guards trudge in grabbing tony under his arms in a vice tight grip, Tony's dragged through the hallway after hallway when finally he's thrown into a large open room that quite frankly looks like his old lab but with much fancier tech. "If you seriously think I'll make you somthing you can go fuck yourselves!" Tony spat his voice like venom but to his suprise the guards burst out laughing. " what's so funny blue balls?!" Tony asked confused but still on the ground chains weighing him "you think we would let you! A Stark touch any tool!" The guard got out inbetween breaths "How stupid do you midgardians think we are?" The smaller guard asked "Pretty stupid if you ask me" tony said smugly. The first guard immediately stopped laughing and stared at him the other came up to him and backhanded him so hard he hit the opposite wall as soon as he hit his insides felt like they had been thrown into a blender and his world faded to black. But not before hearing the door open and a new voice say "put him on the table." 

 

Meanwhile on earth

Steve and the team had been quiet functioning as best As to be expected when you watched somone die infront of you and not be able to do anything about it. Especially when that person was your freind teammate almost brother it was Tuesday when fury contacted them asking if they would come to the hellicarryer for an urgent briefing as expected they agreed. The ride there was quite no one spoke the whole time as usual, it's strange none of Tony's sarcastic complaints joke or being a smartass just silence nothing has been the same since New York for the team of heroes and know one has seen Bruce since either. When Steve and the team arrived fury was waiting for them face and expression grim " avengers we have a problem..." With that everyone quirked an eyebrow in confusion "what's wrong fury somone stole your special eyepatch" Clint quipt but there was know emotion to it just a robotic comeback "sadly it's not that simple Barton" fury finished. Once the Heros were seated fury began " at eight forty five yesterday evening we came in contact with Loki" everyone sucked in a small breath but fury continued " he as perusal was a pain in my ass but, he luckily gave out one piece of very handy information. There is foe we should be afraid of this foe is called thanos from the information we have gathered we know he is dangerous and on the move. As well as he has somthing as Loki calls it a weapon of omens destruction for now it is not in function, on that note we have a chance at learning what this weapon is that's why I need your help....." Fury paused took a deep breath and spoke "we have a team up there right now they are called guardians but we need to send 3 of you through another portal to reach them" with that Natasha spoke her voice filled with rage "if you expect any of us to give up everything we worked for to push aside everything we have lost because the God of mischief told you this have you forgot stark gave his life to close one portal now you want to make another!? you can forget it" she pushed away from the table and left the room.


	3. Me and my big mouth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Nice to meet you mr stark you have quite the mouth but don’t worry I’ll fix that along with the rest of your pathetic body”

tony woke up to pain never ending blinding pain, it spread through is veins like water on rocks twisting and turning burning deeper and deeper into his body. But once it was bearable he could see that he was strapped down on what seemed to a vibranium table an IV dripping some form of liquid if you could call it that into his arm and bright as fuck light above him. Out of the corner of his eye he caught movement a giant bolder like thing rummaging around a dirty tool cover bench apparently looking for something important “hey can you turn the light off it’s not like it’s dark in here unless your blind of course” tony blurted “quite the mouth on you mr stark don’t worry I’ll fix that along with the rest of you pathetic body” the thing stated with a light chuckle. “Well you know I’m actually quite fond of the way my body is so you know what I’m good” he said sarcasm clear in his voice “I don’t think you have much of a choice in the matter” the creature stated as it began to walk towards tony with tools in hand. Now that it was closer tony could see the thing better it was as big and bulky as the guards but with more of a blue skin tone it wore a white lab coat and had needles sticking out of the coat pocket. “Now let’s get started mr stark. Now how high is you pain tolerance not to low I hope because this is going to hurt as you midgardians put it like a son of a bitch I believe” tony was just about to laugh when a belt was place in his mouth preventing from speaking his mind or well sharing it the thing he decided to call D D (dumb doctor :/ I know creative right) leaned over his head it’s ulgy eyes and bad breath hovering above his face when out of knowwhere a intense stabbing pain emanated from his temple causing his vision to go white as pain took over and he passed out. 

 

Meanwhile on earth again 

Steve hadn’t seen as a mater of fact no one had seen Natasha in days, but she had a right to be mad they all did And it was selfish for fury to re open the fucking world ending portal just to send them up with a bunch of strangers they have never even heard of, to make Shur a lie told by the god of mischief wasn’t true and if it waste stop it from happening. Tony there freind he’ll there family gave his life to close the fucking thing the first time. But as per usual it was useless to argue so here he was packing his bag to head into space “God I hope this is worth it” he whispered into his empty room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not gonna make excuses because in reality I just lost interest in the story for a while and forgot about it. Sorry I did forget about it and sorry this chapter will be short but there will be more to come in future just at my own pace so I’ll stop wasting your time 


End file.
